A user experience within a vehicle may be generated and/or augmented by an in-vehicle computing system configured to control one or more systems within the vehicle. For example, the in-vehicle computing system may present media, navigational assistance, and/or other information to occupants of the vehicle via a speaker system and/or one or more display systems. Often, in-vehicle computing system operation is controlled based on user input. Vehicles may be equipped with a wide array of sensors for monitoring vehicle status, driver and/or passenger behavior, vehicle environment, and other data. The in-vehicle computing system may be in communication with one or more of the vehicle sensors during operation.
The increasing popularity of social media networks and other account-based web services has resulted in an accumulation of a vast array of knowledge regarding behaviors, preferences, demographics, and other information for a user. Such information may provide insight into a status of the user and other contextual information associated with the user.